<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Haikyuu One-Shots by Cat968</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28911051">Haikyuu One-Shots</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cat968/pseuds/Cat968'>Cat968</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anime, F/M, Haikyuu - Freeform, Lemon, Smut, one shots, otaku, weeb, y/n</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:15:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,428</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28911051</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cat968/pseuds/Cat968</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is just my wattpad story here on AO3 &lt;3</p><p>Contains<br/>Lemon<br/>Fluff<br/>Angst</p><p> </p><p>its still ongoing!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Kenma (Fluff)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This story is still on going and I take requests!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You and Kenma were sitting in bed playing a new game you two bought when you were out earlier.</p><p>You were sitting in his lap while he had his chin on top of your head. You are just a little bit shorter then Kenma which made things like this so much nicer. </p><p>You were on the mic talking to the people in the lobby while Kenma was playing the game and occasionally giving you a kiss on your cheek which made you blush a little always. He was still getting used to the controls so you were there for the a while just struggling to figure it out.</p><p>While doing so you made each other laugh a lot. When ever you were with him you life was amazing, more amazing then it already was. (I honestly don't know how to make this long heh)</p><p>After a while some of the people you were talking to had to leave so you and Kenma decided to find another group of people to talk to since Kenma didn't really talk while gaming since he was glued to the screen. And honestly you didn't mind just the warmth of his body and the occasional kiss was enough to make you happy.</p><p>You joined a lobby filled with a bunch of teenage boys. </p><p>"Hi, what's up?" you said and you could hear a lot of the boys just start laughing and sending dirty remarks and calling you trash. (I honestly don't know what I'm writing just go with it) </p><p>One boy had the courage and decided to ask you for you snap. You ignored it and It just got worse and he started saying things like "Come on baby~ just give me your snap maybe we can Netflix and chill later if you don't mind~" and you ignored it but Kenma got kind of mad.</p><p>And then he snapped when the boy the said "Are you playing with your boyfriend sweetie. drop him and come over" you looked up and saw Kenma had pure anger in his eyes and he yanked the headset off you head and started screaming at them and after a few minutes of screaming he logged off the game and gave you a big head.</p><p>"I'm sorry you had to see me like that kitten. I just get mad when people say things like that to you" you accept his apology and gave him a little peck on his cheek. </p><p>He gave you a big hug and you both fell onto the and started snuggling. His hands around your waist facing each other. Every once and a while you guys would kiss each other and go back to snuggling.  Your head was in the crook of his neck you both stayed there for a while before finally drifting off to sleep. You both fell asleep happily in each others arms wanting to stay like that for eternity.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Akaashi (Angst)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You were walking home alone today since your boyfriend Akaashi had to stay and do something. When ever he would come home he looked a little weird. You always were left thinking 'was he cheating on me?'</p><p>When you got home today you laid in your bed drifting off to sleep since you didn't want to see his face after all that you were thinking. But even so you still wondered and wondered and just kept trying to pry it off your brain until you thought 'I'll find out tomorrow if he is cheating on me or not' and with that you fell asleep.</p><p>When you woke up from your slumber Akaashi wasn't there like he usually would be. You headed downstairs and saw a note on the fridge and it said 'I'll be home late again today &lt;3 have a great day love you babe~' you smiled at the note but quickly it turned into a frown. You got changed and headed out.</p><p>----------</p><p>It was the end of the day and you were walking to the gym to see what was happening. And you saw it Akaashi talking with another girl. He seemed so infatuated by her and what she was saying and it broke your heart. He barely ever looked at me like that.. Were you not good enough for him? Of course you weren't because if you were he wouldn't be cheating on you.</p><p>Tears started forming in your eyes and you let out a few sniffles near the gym door which was creeped open so you could see what was going on.</p><p>"What was that?" you heard a voice from the inside of the gym. You realized it was probably the girls you covered your mouth and left quickly. You heard the door open. Your figure was slightly visible but it quickly faded into the dark night.</p><p>You walked silently crying and crying. When you got to your home you had a hard time opening the door since your vision was blurry and it was hard to see. When you finally got inside you slid down onto the floor with you back against the door.</p><p>what had you just seen. Your boyfriend of 3 years cheating on you. I can't believe this! What is so wrong about me for him to just do that. You got up slowly and walked to the bathroom. You lifted up your shirt and looked at yourself in the mirror. You kept thinking to yourself..</p><p>'I'm to fat'</p><p>'My boobs aren't nice enough'</p><p>'I look like a door'</p><p>'I'm flatter than Oikawa'</p><p>For gods shake Oikawa would've treated you better. He would've broken up face to face instead of doing something taciturn and cheating. You would have felt a little better if he would have just said it to your face.</p><p>All your insecurities just popped at that moment. Everything came crashing down it got hard to breathe. After a while you could hear the front door open it was Akaashi.</p><p>'Babe I'm home were are you?" he asked. You didn't reply and just started crying more and more. You hard the bathroom door try and open. "Babe let me in. Are you okay I heard sounds of crying coming from here?"</p><p>You broke and started letting it all out. A few seconds later the door was opened there stood Akaashi looking at you with pure worry in his eyes.</p><p>"Babe are you okay?" he came to your level and gave you a hug. You stood there frozen not wanting to speak to him.</p><p>"Cheater..... you cheater..." you said looking at him with sadness in anger. He looked at you confused. "I saw you with that girl at the gym earlier you looked so happy talking to her, honestly if you didn't want to be together anymore you should've just said it instead of cheating on me.." your voice cracked.</p><p>Akaashi was still stunned and then he spoke. "That was Bokuto's girlfriend. I was asking her for help on something very important that I was going to do tomorrow but honestly now is a better time" you looked at him in confusion.</p><p>He pulled something out of his pocket. He put on of his knees up and said. "My wonderful Y/N L/N will you be my wife and be mine for ever?" he said a little worried scared for rejection.</p><p>You stood there shocked. You nodded and gave him a huge kiss on the lips. He placed the ring on your finger and smiled.</p><p>"I'm sorry for disrupting your life I'm an idiot I'm so sorry Akaashi.." you said on the verge of tears again.</p><p>"Its fine I'm just glad we got everything sorted out." he replied sheepishly.</p><p>You were happy that you were engaged to the the loved of your life. You both spent the rest of the night snuggling in bed talking about child names.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Kuroo (Lemon)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was almost 9 pm and you were walking to your boyfriend Kuroo's house because he said he wanted to do something with you. I think it's either a movie or I'm staying over to do something tomorrow. Either way I'm happy just because I'll be able to see him.</p><p>I walk up to Kuroo's house it's a creamy white with a lovely garden in front of it. I walk up to his front door up his steps. I get up to the door and knock two or three times before it opens and I see my boyfriend shirtless.</p><p>"Come in kitten~" he says to me</p><p>You nod and walk inside with a slight blush on your cheeks. Of course you've seen him shirtless before but it just caught you off guard.</p><p>"So what do you want to do Tetsu-Tetsu?" you asked. He didn't reply instead he just grabbed your wrist and pinned you to his bed. You were shocked.</p><p>He just started kissing you. It took a second to realize what the hell was happening but when you did you kissed back and it felt like pure bliss. Soon the kisses got sloppier. </p><p>You put your hands around his neck pulling him closer. He put his hands on your hips and starts going under your shirt with his huge hands. (I don't know what I'm writing)</p><p>He slowly starts taking your shirt off. You watch him from onto of your and all you can think is. 'Damn he is so hot'</p><p>He then quickly take off your bra and starts massaging your boobs. You let out a slight moan. It feels so good. He then grips your boob and licks its bud. It feel so good it's pure bliss.</p><p>As he continues to do that you can see a bulge coming out of his pants. You giggle a little before tugging them down so he is at his boxers. He looks at you with his signature smirk and takes your shorts off so you're left in your F/C panties. </p><p>He slowly starts rubbing your woman hood and you let out a slight moan.</p><p>"All ready want me kitten?~ you'll have to wait a just a bit longer." he whispers in your ears before slipping one finger into your monkey. He pumped his one finger in and out of you. Soon we had added a second finger it was amazing and then he added a third then a fourth!</p><p>Soon you felt a knot in your stomach and you came onto his fingers. You saw him smirk and lick it all up. You had a heavy blush.</p><p>You saw him taking off his boxers and holy shit HE'S HUGE! You got onto your knees and started licking his tip he let out a soft groan.</p><p>"Stop teasing princess" he said before grabbing your hair and making you take his full length. It hit the back of your thought making you gag a little. You Ate him completely. You heard him let out an occasional groan which made you happy because you were giving him the same feeling he was giving you earlier.</p><p>And then he came. It tasted so you you swallowed it gratefully. You knew you looked a little weird which caused a blush to form across your face. </p><p>He pushed you down so you were laying down him on top of you.</p><p>"Ready kitten~"</p><p>He positioned himself at your entrance and then. He went it. Tears started forming to the corner of your eyes but it slowly turned to pure joy. "Y-You can move now.." you said and he started thrusting into you. Each thrust came with a moan~ You loved this feeling it was pure happiness. It felt so good and I loved it.</p><p>After a little while I could feel a knot forming. I knew what was coming.</p><p>"Tetsu I-" his fingers were soon in your mouth. He moved them all around. "Shh~ just shut up I'm enjoying the moment" you let out a small whimper and let him continue. It honestly was a great feeling and you loved it but you knew you were going to release soon.</p><p>You realized he was at his end soon to when he started going faster and faster. He kept hitting your stop and you kept seeing stars and it was just amazing.</p><p>Your walls started groping around him you came. He rode it out until he pulled out and released onto your stomach. You both were panting heavily and very very tired.</p><p>"So how did I do kitten~" he asked with a small smirk on his face. "you did very well Tetsu-Tetsu." you replied smiling at him. "Stop calling me Tetsu-Tetsu kitten." he said in a little bit go a whiny voice. You giggled and gave him a huge hug. </p><p>"Love you~"</p><p>"I love you more~"</p><p>You both spent the rest of the night cuddling. You still couldn't really walk that well since when you went to go the bathroom you almost collapsed onto the floor which he thought was amusing.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Kageyama (Fluff)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a long day and you where walking with your boyfriend back home from volleyball practice. You both walked in a comfortable silence. You enjoyed walks with Tobio at night. It made you feel happy and secure. </p><p>While you two where walking there was a rustle in the bushes which made you quickly grab his hand. You felt him jolt up a little bit before going back to his normal composure, but you could se a slight tint of blush across his face which made you smile a little bit. </p><p>After another fifteen minutes you reached the front door. He took out his key and opened the door. When you went inside you took off your shoes and put them near the door, "Hey Tobio where are your parents?" you asked while plopping down on the couch. "They are out for a work trip this week so I'm home alone." he replied while getting some milk out of the fridge, you hummed in reply.</p><p>"Tobio can you get me some milk too? I'm kind of thirsty." you asked while turning on the TV, you didn't get a reply so you assumed he didn't hear you since he tended to doze out a lot which in your opinion adorable. So you where surprised when he came over with two mugs of milk instead of one. "Here" he handed you the milk, you took it and gave him a warm smile which made his tummy fill with butterflies.</p><p>He got the blanket and put it onto of the both of  you as you snuggled closer. He put his arm around your shoulder which made you happy. After a while you started dozing off into la la land and snuggled your head into the crook of his neck. You could feel him heat up a little bit before holding you closer. The warmth you felt radiating off his body was amazing he felt so cozy. You wrapped your arms around him and snuggled into him. He still was a little shocked but then wrapped his arms around you and you two where snuggling for a while before you completely dozed off.</p><p>He seemed to notice and decided to bring you to bed. He picked you up bridal style and brought you to his room gently laying you down on the bed. He quickly changed into some gray sweatpants and a black shirt before getting into bed next to you. </p><p>He held you tight not wanting to let you go. Before he fell asleep he gave you a peck on your cheek and dozed off.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Ushijima (Angst)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>These are bad sorry</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a normal day you where relaxing at home when you got a text message.</p><p>B/F (Bestfriend)<br/>Y/N (Your Name</p><p>B/F- HOLY CRAP Y/N</p><p>Y/N- WHAT WHAT WHAT, WHAT IS SO FUCKING IMPORTANT!?</p><p>B/F- ITS BF/N HE IS KISSING SOME GIRL ON THE STREET NEXT TO YOUR HOUSE HURRY UP AND GET OVER HERE!</p><p>Y/N- WHAT IM ON MY WAY GET A PICTURE!</p><p>I can't believe this! What a douche! You stormed out of your house running no sprinting down the street to where your boyfriend and his mistress was.</p><p>You saw them having a heated make out session which made you wanna throw up. You ran up to them and pushed her out fo the way. She stumbled and looked at you confused when you approached BF/N. "You filthy SCUM" you scream. "Y-" you cute him off by slapping him straight across the face leaving a red handprint.</p><p>You turned and ran away trying to get as far as you could away from him.</p><p>You where running for a while and soon got tired. Tears started spilling out you collapsed onto the floor sobbing. 'Was I not good enough for him?' 'What did she have that I didn't' 'what made her so special that he decided to cheat on me with her' your train of thought we stopped when you felt someone looking at you. You turn around to see Ushijima Wakatoshi your childhood friend that's as there with you through everything.</p><p>"Y/N are you okay? you seem very sad." He said in his normal tone but with a hint of concern and sadness in his voice. You didn't respond you just stood up and hugged him quietly crying into his shirt while he patted your back and rubbing circles on it.</p><p>"Y/N tell me what happened" he said slightly taking you off his shirt<br/>"I-it was BF/N.. h-h-he ch...." you couldn't finish your sentence tears flowing out again. <br/>He understood and just kept hugging you. He loved you and it pained him to see you like this crying over a man who didn't deserve you.</p><p>"Ushiw-ushiwaka can I stay with y-you tonight....." you said staring into his eyes that showed little emotion. He nodded and turned around<br/>"Get on you seem tired" he said and you got on.  You wrapped your arms around his neck while he grabbed your legs wrapping them around him.<br/>"Ushi am I ugly.. am worthless.. as she right for cheating on me.. am I that repulsive?" "Y-" you cut him off and kept talking "am I a chore to be around.. do you hate me? Do you want to be around other people but because of me you can't..?" You where about to go on before he yelled in a hushed voice "Y/N you at Emine of those.. I'm not great with people usually but when ever I'm around you I feel like a normal person one that doesn't have to meet the expectations of the world.. I loved being around you. And it pains me to know that you think of yourself in such a way" he said also on the verge of tears.</p><p>"Ushi I love you.. stay by my side for ever.. you are the only one I want to be around.. I know you won't betray me.." you said drifting slightly to sleep.<br/>Ushijima was in shock the girl he had been in love with for the longest time just asked him to stay with her forever! But maybe he just a rebound.. no y/n wouldn't do that.<br/>" I love you to y/n I'll stay but your side for ever and ever</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Tendou (Lemon)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was around 9:15 P.M and you where watching TV waiting for your boyfriend Satori to get home so you could eat dinner together. Today you prepared some cold soba</p><p> Today you prepared some cold soba</p><p>Soon you heard the door of your house open.<br/>"Welcome back Satori~ How was work?"<br/>"Stressful but I'm hungry so let's eat" he replied with a smile that makes your heart flutter.</p><p>You both walked into the kitchen the food was on the table. You kept walking until you noticed that he stopped. You turned around and looked at him with a confused expression.<br/>"I didn't really want this for dinner" he said looking at you. You didn't really know how to respond. When you finally figured out how to you where cut off by him pushing you against the wall and saying <br/>"I was hoping for something a little more sweet" <br/>You get the heat rush up to your cheeks making them glow a crimson red.<br/>He placed his lips against you, you melted into the sweet passionate kiss, but soon it became Lustful and rough. You didn't really mind that since it was the man you loved giving that type of kiss. Any other person you would've smacked them and thrown up.</p><p>He soon started kissing down your jawline and soon your neck and collar bone. He left little love bites where ever he felt it needed something. When he bit a certain spot on your neck you lef your a little groan which made him attack you multiple times there. It was amazing.<br/>After about a couple minutes this he put something around your eyes and hauled you over your should. You didn't bother to fight since you knew what ever he was doing was going to be fun.. You loved anything and everything fun~<br/>You noticed the way he was going. You should he was taking you to the bedroom. You could already imagine the noises you both would be making and it caused you to heat up a little bit. You felt yourself roughly being thrown onto the bed.<br/>You let out a little whimper when you felt someone squeezing your wrist. He knew you had soft wrists so he decided to take advantage to make you whimper. He wasn't cruel or anything but this is how he had pleasure. He kept squeezing your wrist. Every time you whimpered it turned him on.</p><p>You soon had your hands tied to the headboard of the bed. You felt a weird warmth come near your neck at rapid speed. It choked you, being choked was your favorite thing and Tendou knew that.<br/>"Let our a shriek for me y/n"  he said in a tone that made it hard for you to resist him. You wanted to see how far he'd go so you ignored him you hated it and so did he.<br/>"I said scream" you finally decided to give in. <br/>"AhGh SATORI~" <br/>You said searching for air. It was and wasn't a pleasing feeling having the oxegyn taken away from you but in a strange way you didn't really mind... He let go and you let out a little whimper "I'm not done yet~" he said while looking at you, staring into your eyes. You could feel yourself getting a little hit as he stared.</p><p>He started playing with your flimsy boobs as your nips got hard. He bit down a little bit as to which you let out a shriek. <br/>He traced his finger down your body to your womanhood and started caressing it. You let out a little moan which soon turned into a loud one as you felt his fingers push you and start thrusting.<br/>"S-Satori curl your fingers p-please" <br/>You said on the verge of an orgasm. He listened and started curling his fingers which made you go crazy!~ <br/>"Cum for me darling~" <br/>He said it's the most alluring voice you could ever imagine. A couple seconds later the knot in your stomach started disappeared, you cummed into his hand. 'Tasty' he said he said with his signature smirk licking it all off his fingers.<br/>You noticed him taking off his boxers and positioning his manhood at your entrance. And without a warning he whammed in making let out a mix of a shriek and and moan.<br/>He didn't give you time to adjust instead he starts pounding into you making you scream of pain and pleasure.<br/>Every once in a while he would viciously nite your boob to make you scream a little more. <br/>You knew that this was going to be a pain in the morning since you already felt sore, but you still had the whole night in front of you. <br/>'A whole night of fun'</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Yamaguchi (Fluff)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is kind of angsty I'm not so sure..</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>That day was probably one of the worst days for Yamaguchi. During the match he got so nervous  he screwed up his serve causing them to lose a point and then his other one was a fluke. </p><p>(I don't remember exactly how it goes ;(. )</p><p>You could only feel sorrow and dread for you adorable little boyfriend. When it happened you could see the pain in his eyes. HE just looked awful. You wanted to run down onto the court and give him a huge hug to make him feel better. But sadly you couldn't do that.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>It was after the game and you where rushing to where Karasuno was. You saw Tsuki, Hinata, Kageyama, and Yachi talking about shit. IT was really confusing but you ignored that and went up to Tsukishima. </p><p>"Where is Yams?"</p><p>He pointed to the bathroom and you nodded rushing over to it. You knew he wasn't there but somewhere around there. </p><p>You caught glimpse of him talking to somebody you decided to wait till he was to talk to him. You noticed him leaving and rushed over to him giving him a huge bear hug. You heard sniffles coming from it. It broke your heart in millions of pieces seeing him down in the dumps like this.</p><p>"I-its my fault... we lost to Aoba Johsai..." he started crying.</p><p>"Shh. Yams it's not your fault it happens to all of and no one blames you for what happened fate just said you need to lose this time to be better next time."</p><p>He looked up to you with puffy eyes and gave you a huge hug. You patted his head and gave him a kiss on his forehead. You two sat down on the floor Yamaguchi still sniffling and occasionally letting tears fall down. He knew it wasn't his fault but still blamed himself for hat happened. </p><p>You placed his head on your shoulder and started stroking his arm in a comforting manner. You soon calmed down and gained his composure back. You two stayed like that a while longer. He soon collapsed into your lap.</p><p>You let stay there for a while whilst you rub his head giving him reassuring and kind words.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Tsukishima (Lemon)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was another normal day at Karasuno. I headed to the gym to help set up for volleyball practice. We have a game with the Neighborhood Association today. So I guess it isn't a normal day but we have one of those every week so its not that special.</p><p>I walked into the gym to see Takeda and Ukai kissing. (Don't come at me for this .-.) I honestly just was in shock.</p><p>"Practise was canceled. Didn't you get the text?" asked coach Ukai. I check my phone then nod. "Then leave." I nodded and ran out the gym at the speed of light. The flash would be jealous. I see Tsukishima and Yamaguchi so I run up to them.</p><p>"Kei-kun~ Tadashi!" I say running up to them</p><p>Kei- What is it Chibi-chan?</p><p>Y/n- Hmph. Im not that short and I was hoping that we could study together since training was cancelled because Coach and Sensei were having a make-out session in the gym..</p><p>Tadashi- What?! And also I won't be able to make it I have to go run some errands today so It will just be you love birds</p><p>You and Tsukishima both turn away visible blushes on your cheeks. You turn the corner and Yamaguchi says his goodbyes and walks to the convince store.</p><p>We start walking to Tsukishima's house in silence since we are both a bit flustered from the comment Yamaguchi said. It was a quick quiet walk. When you reached the front door he took out his and opened it up to a nice home that you have been in multiple times.</p><p>You take off your shoes and him upstairs to his bedroom. You always loved his bedroom since it was so cute. It had dinosaur plushies and figures all around and some volleyball things around as well.</p><p>We put our bags down and grabbed out books out. We started with Japanese history then English since I was struggling most in those. Since Japanese isn't my first language since I'm half (Country Name) and grew up for a few years there.</p><p>---------------</p><p>About an hour and a half in we decided to take a quick cake break since I had some sweets I was going to give Tsukishima today. I took out two strawberry shortcakes and handed one to Tsukishima who had stars in his eyes. Sometimes I wonder if he loves cake more then me. I chuckle a little bit before taking out a fork and eating the cake.</p><p>"Y/N you have a little frosting on your lip" I tilted my head confused and before I could lick it away Tsukishima was giving me lustful kiss. I was shocked at his sudden movement and soon kissed back putting hands around his neck deepening the kiss. We break apart both gasping for air after a couple of minutes.</p><p>"We don't have to do this if you don't want to.." </p><p>"Does my little Dino care for me awe" 'tsk' is all I hear before being pinned down to the floor. "More than anything" he says before kissing me again. I feel his hand go up my shirt and g- 'ah~' he looks at you and smirks happy with the reply that he got.You feel your bra clasps opening your bra now off somewhere in the the room along with your shirt. He fiddles with them more earning some groans and moans from the female underneath him.</p><p>The girl grabs at the hem of his shirt hoping that he will get the message and take it off. He does but since he is still the annoying Tsuki he takes it off slowly and seductively which makes you want to have a nosebleed, but also punch him in the face so he'll have one.</p><p>When he finally did take off his shirt you could she his toned stomach it was honestly gorgeous. "Like what you see Chibi~chan~" "Maybe I do what are you going to do about it?" he quickly takes off my bottoms leaving me in nothing but my panties completely exposed everywhere else. Of course of all days I decided to wear my black lace panties and bra.</p><p>He snickers and traces his long boney fingers down your figure. And in an instant he takes off your panties. Soon sticking his finger inside of you wet hot core. (I feel like dying right now ;-;) You let out a small gasp as he starts thrusting his finger in and out of you soon adding another finger which only added to the pleasure, a third, and then a fourth finger where inserted into you thrusting in and out of you as you pant heavily.</p><p>You notice a huge dent in his boxers and you decide its finally time for you to take control of the situation. </p><p>You notice Tsukishima stops for a second licking up the juices you've produced it made you blush a bit before you jump onto of him. He lets out.a small gasp as you move your hand to his boxers quickly tugging them down. His huge manhood sprung out. You knew he was a large guy but seriously! I don't think it would fit anywhere in my body. Not even my mouth could handle that let alone my hole.</p><p>I quickly regain my composure and start licking and nibbling at the top of it. As he lets out frustrated moans and groans. You take it a little more in your mouth until sudden impact pushes you down onto his manhood thrusting your mouth up and down it getting a sturdy pace. "I-im going t-" he gets cut off by a loud moan he produces. His hot seed spilling into your mouth. It didn't taste good but you knew it would make him freak out if you drank it so you did no hesitation. </p><p>And even quicker he gets on top of you and portions his manhood at your core. You nod signaling him that its okay for him to go in. As soon as he enters tears prick at the corners of your eyes. The pain is there a lot of it considering you're a virgin, well not so much now. </p><p>He wipes the tears away from the corner of your eyes and gives a kiss on your forehead. For someone as salty as him he sure knew what to do to make ur heart race.</p><p>A minute or two pass before you signal him to start moving. It starts off slow and steady. But you knew he couldn't keep going so slow so you give him the okay to start going faster. And so he did.</p><p>'K-kyah!~' you screech as he hit a certain point that made you screech. He noted that and started hitting with more force.</p><p>The room was filled with you and Tsukishima's moans. sweat trickling down both of your faces. He looked so hot on top of you slamming his hard member in and out of you as you moan his name.</p><p>"Tsuki I-" he cuts you off "me to" he starts thrusting even harding now that he knows you are also close to your orgasm. In a short matter of time the coil disappears as immense pleasure rushing through you. He released on a few seconds after you. Your cum mixing together. inside of you as it slightly leaks out of you.</p><p>He grabs a blanket and drapes it over your bodies. </p><p>"Your on the pill right.?" you nod before passing out from all that has happened.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Sakusa (Lemon)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>I'm so sorry for the sounds i wrote</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sighing as you walk home from the doctors office you notice your fiancé sakusa standing outside the convenient store. Deciding it was a good idea to go an say "hi" to him you cross the street and head over.</p><p>"SAKUSA" you yell, he looks up from his phone and you could see his faint smile through the mask.</p><p>"what cha doin here omi-kun?" you ask tilting your head to side a little. "I was planning on getting a drink on my way home from practice." he pauses for a bit, "this place is filthy ." sighing you look up at him "let's just go home I'll make you some green tea."</p><p>time skip: at home</p><p>walking through the door you notice the slight smell of him. you scrunch up your nose a bit because since you were a kid bad smells made you kind of nauseous. "go shower, I'll make you your tea while you're in the there." he nods as he takes his mask off heading to your guys shared room to get his clothes.</p><p>a little while later</p><p>"BABE!" you hear him yell "I need a towel can you bring me one." he says. "alright one second." taking the kettle off the stove you quickly run to the closet where your towels are. grabbing his white towel with the words filthy germs embroidered in it you smile remembering when you guys were first dating and you him that.</p><p>slightly creaking the door open you stick your hand through to be respectful. "Can you bring it a bit closer please." you sigh walking over to him only looking at the floor until- </p><p>ah!</p><p>he yanks you into the shower. "s-sakusa.." in a matter of seconds your clothes are off and outside the shower.</p><p>"shut it" he says to you as he nibbles on the sensitive spot on your neck. You let out a slight groan as he trails to your chest area nibbling on your nipple. The water still splashing on you guys, blurring your vision. </p><p>You look down and notice is dick getting erect. Deciding it wast time to return the favor and please him you give him the look that means you want to give him a blowjob. He nods leaning back slightly just enough so it's easier for you to get on your knees.</p><p>Taking his dick into your mouth bobbing your head up and down you can feel him getting bigger inside your mouth. Knowing this feeling you prepare to take your mouth off before he egeculates so you don't get any in your mouth that was until.</p><p>twitch</p><p>He slams your head down on his member making you drink all of. Not used to this feeling you slightly gag at the sudden feeling of hot liquid down your throat.</p><p>He yanks you up and flips you backwards making you bend forward slightly. You feel something entering you making you slightly gasp. He usually goes slower than this because he wants to take persuasions before putting it input he's being straightforward today.</p><p>He thrusts in making you gasp. He doesn't wait for you to give him the okay to go, and just thrusts in making you slightly tear up. After a while you start feeling more pleasure. </p><p>fwap </p><p>fwap</p><p>You can feel him twitching with indicates he is going to cum soon. A few more thrusts and</p><p>squirt</p><p>You feel something on your back but it's soon washed away by the water.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Bokuto (Fluff)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Today was one of the many days where you were alone sitting in your room waiting for your boyfriend, Bokuto, to get home from practice. Sometimes you think he's dating the sports and his team not you.</p><p>But it's made up for when he comes home and gives you cuddles. When he hugs you it feels like you're being squeezed into a tight fluffy blanket.</p><p>Short time skip</p><p>Hearing the door click open you quickly get up and head over to your boyfriend. He looks at you with his adorable happy eyes that make you go soft. </p><p>"babe!" Bokuto happy yells when he sees you reaching for a hug. Due to the height difference he is able to put his chin on top your head.</p><p>"aye-sh your sweaty go take a shower while I make you a snack." you say to him as he goes emo. "then we can cuddle" he suddenly perks up and runs off to take a shower which makes you giggle.</p><p>Short time skip</p><p>Taking the popcorn out of the microwave you bring it to the living room and turn on you and Bokuto favorite show Attack On Titan it always makes him super hyped for some reason and it's adorable.</p><p>You put the blanket over your shoulders waiting for Bokuto to finish his shower, getting comfortable.</p><p>"hey hey hey! I'm supposed to be the one keeping you warm!" he weeps slightly.</p><p>You sigh opening the blanket slightly. He takes it as a sign to go snuggle so practically runs over to you snuggling in.</p><p>You two spend the rest of the night together snuggling happy as ever.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Sugawara (Angst)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This is so cringey please don't read this.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You and me always, forever....</p><p>Is what you had always told each other, but now</p><p>it's you and yourself forever</p><p>beep</p><p>beep</p><p>be----------......</p><p>the line goes flat</p><p>there lies your husband Koshi Sugawara..</p><p>his frail, pale skin and lifeless body laying there</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Oikawa (Lemon)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"All right lets wrap it up!" the coach says as it's nearing the end of volleyball practice. The team crowds the coach as he says his final goodbyes.</p>
<p>"Toru! Wanna head home together?" you ask your boyfriend, "Yeah y/n-chan!" he waves goodbye to everyone, then grabbing your hand as you two walk out of the gym.</p>
<p>Time skip (at your house)</p>
<p>"Y/nnnn, I don't understand help me!" you sigh leaning over to his side to explain it but he grabs you and pins you down. "Eh?!"</p>
<p>"Can you help me understand what's happening down below" he asks you blush and nod slightly. He smirks in satisfaction. Before starting a heated make out session. </p>
<p>A couple minutes later he grabs you and says "it's getting hard to bear help it out." sighing you tie your hair up and unzip your pants. </p>
<p>It boings up</p>
<p>Opening your mouth you slowly go down on it bobbing your head slowly. Looking up you can slightly see his irritated face so you decide to go slower.</p>
<p>"Stupid y/n" he whispers under his breath before pushing your head down gagging you. He soon releases. </p>
<p>Lets keep going he says until you guys hear </p>
<p>"Y/N SWEETIE WE'RE HOME" your parents yell. </p>
<p>Oikawa sighs in defeat before going back to his homework sneaking glances over to you every once in a while.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>This is short because I had a MENTAL BREAKDOWN AFTER I WROTE "it boings up"😭😭😭😭</p>
<p> </p>
<p>if u want a part 2 at oikawas house lmk.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Bokuto (Lemon)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Ko-ta-ro~" you sang out as you two were playing hide and seek around your apartment. The WiFi was down and you two had nothing else to do so he suggested hide &amp; seek, seeing no reason to reject the offer you complied.</p><p>You hear a slightly giggle come out of them bathroom. Holding your breath slightly so he can't hear you approaching, the door was open, you entered the room and shouted "BOO!" You couldn't believe the scream he let out.</p><p>You start to laugh hysterically.</p><p>"O-oh my goshhhh...." you say out of breath. You look back at him to notice that he isn't laughing with you. "Heh, I'll stop laughing now k bo-" he grabs your hands together and pushes you against the wall, sticking your hands up. </p><p>"Tch, this will teach you a lesson for laughing at me," he snarls. You start to blush ferociously, "h-hey maybe we can talk this out y'know over some tea or something..." you realized he wasn't in the mood for talking you quickly said your prayers and got ready to be completely destroyed. </p><p>He grabs your chin and started making out with you. It was a battle for dominance. Even though you knew you'd fail you still wanted to make him mad. Why? It was fun to watch him get angry at you.</p><p>He won the battle of tongues as expected. </p><p>He slips one hand under your t-shirt fondling with your chest area. Moaning in pleasure and he grips and twists your nipples.</p><p>"L-lets take this to the bedroom" he nods picking you up, and walking to the bedroom.</p><p>Throwing you down he gets on top of you pulling your shorts down to reveal your underwear less self.</p><p>"Were you expecting this?" he asks. Shaking your head no, ready to defend yourself he licks your clit. Sending shivers up your spine.</p><p>He quickly sticks his tongue in your hole and starts eating you out. Licking every crevice making you moan bloody murder.</p><p>You notice him starting to take his pants off leaving him only in his boxers. </p><p>"I think I'm only going this far, so if you want it" he pauses "you have to get it yourself." Blushing ferociously you nod slightly going onto your knees to get a good view of it.</p><p>Taking a deep breath you start to pull his boxers down letter his member jump out.</p><p>You've seen it many times but you still gape at how large it is when ever you see it. He notices you pausing for a few moments and decides to push your head down making you choke a bit. </p><p>Gripping your hair he makes your go up and down, with your mouth, on his shaft. You admit it was painful, since it was slightly down your throat, but it did make you happy to see the face he was making. It made the pain much more tolerable.</p><p>You notice it starting to slightly throb more and more. So when you know he's about to release you grab his hand, who was still slightly pushing your head down, and take it out of your hair forcing yourself up. </p><p>It shot on your face.</p><p>Internally groaning, you notice he was still recovering from cumming that much.</p><p>Keep in mind you guys haven't done it for a couple of weeks.</p><p>Deciding you were going to take charge you grab the condom on your bedside table and slide it onto his dick. He notices but doesn't say a word. </p><p>Grabbing onto his shoulders for support you slowly lower yourself down onto his member. Making you both slightly moan.</p><p>Grabbing his hands and placing them on your hips, you start to move up and down making him groan and moan. You to, but it was muffled since you had your face in the crook of his neck.</p><p>"Babe I'm gonna cum soon," he says into your ear. You don't get the chance to reply since he throws you back down onto the mattress, flipping the tables. </p><p>Bokuto starts to pound into you making you moan loudly. He hits every single spot that makes you want to cum every time. </p><p>"Your getting tight fuck~" you hear him say under his breath. Knowing you two are about to release you stick your hands up and give him a kiss as he thrusts in the last time making you both orgasm/cum.</p><p>He falls forward landing slightly on you making you both giggle. </p><p>"Love you Bokuto" you say caressing his now messy hair.</p><p>"I love you more" he replies back giving you a hug.</p><p>You were gonna respond but you noticed he was asleep, you decide you should also sleep.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Samu, tsumu!" you yell as you whack them in the head, tomorrow your finals started and both of them haven't studied, AT ALL, so here you are cramming knowledge into their heads.</p><p>"But y/nn," Atsumu drags out "it's so hard and complicated!," Osamu nods his head in approval whilst eating another origini.</p><p>"Well maybe if you guys had payed attention in class maybe this wouldn't be so hard" you puff out, "Now back to work, chop chop!," they groan before heading back to their work</p><p>----------</p><p>"I think you'll be fine," you sigh, falling backwards onto your bed.</p><p>"Hey, y/n, can I take a shower?," asks Osamu you nod, pointing him in the direction of the towels.</p><p>----------</p><p>"Finally he's gone," you hear Atsumu grunt as he gets up off the floor.</p><p>"What is it tsumu?," you ask, slightly leaning up.</p><p>"sorry not sorry," he whispers under his breath before pinning you against the bed.</p><p>"Hey, hey!" you yell a little flustered. He grabs your wrists and shoves them above your head, "shhh," he says as he lays a finger on your mouth in a hush motion. You get the message and decide to be a bit more quiet since Osamu was next door taking a shower.</p><p>He presses his lips against your starting a rough but sweet make out session. "T-sumu" you whisper slightly, he stops for a second looking at you confused until he realizes he's been holding your wrists too harshly and it's hurting you. He gives you an apologetic look letting go of your wrists.</p><p>He then decides to change positions. This time it's him laying against your beds headboard and you on his lap. You blush slightly since you can feel his hardening member. He gives you a cute little wink before taking off your t-shirt and undershirt, grabbing your chest and sucking on your nipple, making you stifle a moan, turning him on more. </p><p>You can feel the slightly imprint of his member pushing up against your heat making your whole body heat up. You can tell he noticed because he let out his signature annoying smirk.</p><p>"I'm gonna need you to lay down quickly okay babe?" you nod laying down as he takes the rest of your clothes off leaving your bare. The fresh cold air made you tingle a bit.</p><p>He hoists you back up onto his lap, it was then you realized his pants were completely off leaving his dick completely out.<br/>"You read?" he asks, you slowly nod mentally preparing for it to go in. <br/>With one big thrust upwards he shoves it into your hole making you gasp for air.</p><p>He waits a couple moments before thrusting up once again making you shudder. He obviously realized it wasnt going to work out like this, "how about you ride me today, okay?," he asks. You nod putting your hands on his shoulders as he tightens his around your waist. </p><p>Of course you panicked for a few seconds since it was your first time trying out this position, but in the end you maned up or womaned up and went for it. Dragging your hips up slowly and plopping them down at quicker pace. After a couple seconds of that you realized there was no reaction from Atsumu, deciding it would be better to make both of you feel good instead of just you, you decide to pick up the pace.</p><p>'Jesus christ y/n not so fast' he thinks as he feels his dick getting stiffer and stiffer.<br/>You hear him let out sweet little moans in your ear making you blush knowing your the cause of it.</p><p>"S-shit y/n I'm close" he groans into your ear. You nod back knowing you were also close to climax. He trails his hands up and down your body making you squirm every so often since you're still trying to keep a nice pace for the both of you. to feel good at.</p><p>A few moments later you hear the water in the bathroom turn off, you had forgotten all about Osamu. You start to panic and you could sense Atsumu noticed to. "I'm gonna need to speed things up a bit" he says pushing you down and hosting your legs over his shoulders.</p><p>"sorry not sorry" </p><p>He thrusts into you at an alarming speed making you tear up a bit, but soon getting used to it. You feel as if every part of you is being destroyed and violated by him, making you moan in pleasure.</p><p>You couldn't do it anymore you were going to cum. </p><p>"agh a-atsumu!" you both climax at the same time letting out huge huffs. You hear the bathroom door being opened so you push Atsumu off with the little strength you have left and put your clothes back on. Atsumu got the message and did the same.</p><p>------------</p><p>"Yo, I'm back" Osamu says as he enters the room with a smirk. Sorry if I took long, my hair was knotty. He inwardly smirks. "You to really got into it didn't you."</p><p>You and Atsumu both panicked confused on how he found out. Then it hit you it was the condom hanging out of the trash bin by your desk.</p><p>------------</p><p>IM SORRY THIS TOOK LONG TO GET OUT IM DRY OF IDEADS</p><p>IF U HAVE ANY REQUESTS LMK PLEASE</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This story is still on going and I take requests!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>